


Tattered and Torn

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo grooms Lucifer's wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattered and Torn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jena Bartley (jenab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



Lucifer's wings are a mess. They are burned in places and coated in soot.

Jo fingers her fingers through his feathers. They feel more silky than they had when she first started grooming him. They used to feel dry and brittle under her fingers.

The first time her fingers had bled and he wouldn't let her touch him for almost a week. It took two months for him to let her touch his wings.

"There are a few new ones growing in," Jo tells him. She runs the wash cloth over the crest of his left wing then wrings it out. Jo does this every night now and each night a bit more color shines through.

Pale yellow here, gold there.

Lucifer rolls his shoulders, his wings twitching her her hands. "I know. They itch." It as close to a complaining voice as he'll come.

She can't help but laughs softly as she sets aside the wash cloth. "I'm sure they do."

"Are you laughing at me?" he asks,craning his head to try and see over his shoulder.

"Yep," she tells him, kissing him between his shoulder blades.

His wings ripple. "You shouldn't laugh at the Devil."

Jo slides her fingers through his feather to the point where his wings join to his back. "What are you going to do about it then?" she asks.

He mock growls as he turns. His graceful and quick, has her own her back as he kneels over her in a single breath. "I'm sure I can think of many things."

Jo laughs breathlessly. His feathers trail against her bare skin, still slightly damp. "Better be careful. We hunters can be resourceful and tricky."

"Do hunters often keep their prey and bring them home?" he asks, kissing down her throat.

"Mhm, only on rare occasions," she tells him as if confiding a secret.

He hums into her skin. "I should be wary of you then. I'll just keep you for myself. Teach you not to laugh at dangerous creatures."

Jo laughs again and bites his ear. She drags her nails across his shoulder and his whole body shakes. "You could try."

Lucifer lifts his head suddenly as kisses her almost chastely. When he pulls back his face his serious and his eyes worried. "Never stop laughing," he tells her. "Keep me humble, Jo."

She caresses his face and leans up to kiss his chin. Sometimes he has trouble telling where the line is between play and reality. "I don't want to keep you humble." She touches her fingers to his lips. "We've captured each other. Equals don't need to be humbled."

Lucifer kisses her fingers and presses his forehead to hers. "Just know that I would kneel in the dirt for you. You and no one else."

"I know," she tells him with a smile. She runs her fingers through his feather tattered and perfect. "I know.


End file.
